


Carter's Eleven

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ocean's Eleven, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Gen, Gifset, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautiful and dangerous just got plain dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carter's Eleven

“ _I’d say you’re looking at a Boeski,_  
a Jim Brown, a Miss Daisy,  
two Jethros, and a Leon Spinks  
not to mention the biggest Ella Fitzgerald ever.”

[[♥](http://tielan.tumblr.com/tagged/mygraphics)]  **Carter’s Eleven:** Beautiful And Dangerous Just Got Plain Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post gifsets on Ao3, however I'll make an exception for this one because it might very well be turning into a fic. My final two additions to the Eleven would be Akela Amador and Skye. 
> 
> If you want to write this AU yourself, my only request is that you include Maria Hill as a major character (because most people will just leave her out), and that you link back to here as the inspiration, please!
> 
> If you'd like to reblog this, the original is [here at my tumblr](http://tielan.tumblr.com/post/137009750629/id-say-youre-looking-at-a-boeski-a-jim-brown).


End file.
